TARDIS Call
by CrazyFangirlOfLots
Summary: What would you do if the TARDIS landed inside your cellphone?


I was startled awake. By what, I didn't quite know. I was still half asleep, so I couldn't really figure out what was going on. Still, I thought I heard a familiar sound.

My phone lay by my head, lit up with an incoming message of some sort. Groggily, I reached for it and tilted the screen just enough for me to see the time. 3 am. _3 AM._ Who the heck would be contacting me at such a time? I didn't know, but that was when the message finished loading. Matt Smith's voice rang out-

"Right, just a little bit awkward. Don't quite know how to say this. The TARDIS has landed inside your phone."

_Gosh I love this ringtone,_ I thought as it went off. Keeping my arm outstretched, I flopped back down into my blankets as I waited for the last line, 'But you've got a call coming in so everything's working.'

Only it never came.

That wasn't right. Maybe it was another message coming in quickly? That happened sometimes, cutting off the ringtone. But then, shouldn't the ringtone start over again, like a skipping record? Yeah, that's what it should've been doing. But it didn't.

Whatever. _I should at least look at the messages,_ I reasoned as I set my phone down. Sleepily, I rose so that I was propped up on my elbows and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes so that I would actually be able to read the message.

"Um, hello? Are you there? I'm fairly certain all that noise should have woken you up."

Confused, I stopped rubbing my eyes and looked at my phone, which was still lit up. _Oh, that must've been a call coming in and I accidently answered it._ I brought said phone to my face, squinting at the close proximity of the light, and held it to my ear with one hand as I continued rubbing my face with the other. "H'lo?" I mumbled.

"Aha! Yes! You are there! Good! Sorry to have waken you, it is quite late, but I'm afraid it was necessary to get your attention."

I took my phone away from my face to look at it. Strange, the call wasn't coming up on the screen. Not only no contact, but my it didn't show that there was a call in process at all. _Stupid technology,_ I thought, putting the phone back to my ear. I tried to say 'What?' but it came out as a non-specific inquisitive noise.

"I didn't quite catch that bit. What did you say?"

I cleared my throat. "Um, sorry, my phone's not working, who is this?" I asked. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it as someone who'd have my number.

"Ah, yes, good question, very good question. I wouldn't expect your phone to recognize me."

"Wait," I interrupted, holding up a finger as if the caller was actually there in front of me. "I know you…"

"Oh I'm afraid that's quite impossible. I've never met you in my life. At least, not yet. Not that I know of. Of course it's always possible that I'll meet you in the future. Sorry, _my_ future, _your _past."

"But… Oh! But…no, it couldn't be."

"Couldn't be who?"

"… You wouldn't be…Matt Smith, would you?"

"_Matt_ Smith? I sometimes go by John Smith, but Matt… No, doesn't ring a bell."

"Oh," I said, disappointed. Wait, _John_ Smith? … No. "Well, who are you then?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"... No you're not."

That surprised the voice to no end. "... Um... Well actually, I'm pretty sure I am."

This didn't make any sense. The only thing I could come up with was Matt Smith calling as the Doctor, playing up the role and pretending to be him. But… Why the heck would Matt Smith be calling me? "Look," I said. "People don't just go calling around pretending to be the Doctor, not with a voice that spot-on. So either you're Matt Smith, which would honestly be great so if you are you can cut the act, or you really are…the Doctor."

"I'd have to go with the second option there."

"You're...the Doctor?"

"That is correct."

"... Goodnight."

I dropped my phone, laid back down and threw the covers over my head. I could hear the person still talking from the phone, but I ignored them. Since the screen didn't pop up as a call I couldn't hang up, so I pressed my pillows against my ears and hoped that the person would hang up. _Stupid dream,_ I thought. _Stupid phone-call dream. Making me dream about the Doctor, about the Doctor calling me. Giving me hope. As if. Screw this dream._

_Screw it._

It was around nine o'clock in the morning when next I woke. After laying in bed for a while in a desperate attempt to fall back asleep, I finally gave up and forced myself into a sitting position. I stretched my arms wide and let loose a monstrous yawn...before falling back into bed.

_This is too hard,_ I thought to myself, rolling onto my stomach and pressing my face into my pillow with a groan. _If i can't sleep then I'm just going to lay here and rest…_

That's when I remembered my dream.

_Pretty stupid one,_ I thought to myself, turning my head just enough to look at my phone with sleep-blurred eyes. _Didn't even get to see the Doctor... Still, _I propped myself up on my elbows, continuing to sleepily watch my phone. It's screen stayed disappointingly the same. _That would be cool, just to talk to him. Amazing really; a huge honor. Probably the best thing to ever happen to me. _I reached out and grabbed my phone with a sigh. "Too bad it was just a dream.

"Oh good you're up!"


End file.
